


Guess Who Got A Boyfriend At Christmas?

by FandomFeels17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Christmas, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I needed a baddie and Liam wasn't going to be a baddie, Just realised Liam isn't in this, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Road Collisions, no hate, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFeels17/pseuds/FandomFeels17
Summary: Christmas is such a wonderful time of the year... Right?





	Guess Who Got A Boyfriend At Christmas?

 

University was out for the Christmas Holidays.

Louis Tomlinson couldn't be more glad, as he stepped from the train and out onto the platform, carrying his large carry on bag on his shoulder. Heading through the barriers, he stepped out of the train station and looked around for his lift. Fishing his phone from his pocket, he checked for any messages from his best friend as why he wasn't there yet. Seeing nothing, he lifted his head and looked round again, before firing off a message.

_Oi, you'd better not have forgotten you're supposed to be picking me up! Hurry up, it's bloody freezing!_

Tucking his phone back in his pocket, he headed back inside the train station and grabbed a cup of Yorkshire tea to go. After paying for his purchase, he headed back outside into the cold. Growling under his breath, he cursed his best friend in his head for not showing up.

Fishing out his phone again, he went to his contacts and clicked on his eldest, but younger sister's name and brought the phone to his ear.

'Hey bro! What's up?'

'Can you come and pick up if you're not doing anything? H hasn't shown up and I'm freezing to death here.'

He could hear Lottie's frown on the other end. 'What do you mean he hasn't shown up? He's always annoyingly early.'

'I know. I made sure he knew what time to be here at yesterday.' Louis told her, as he started to walk away from the station. 'Can you pick me up?'

He heard Lottie moving on the other end of the line. 'Yeah, I can do, just don't move from where you are.'

'Lots, you're a lifesaver. I owe you a- Jesus!' Louis exclaimed, as a car screeched to a stop next to him. Bending down, he watched as his best friend climbed from his car. 'Lottie, never mind. He's here. See you soon.' Ending the call, he turned to Harry. 'What the fuck, Styles?'

Harry relived Louis of his carry on bag and placed it in the boot, before grabbing his best friend into a hug. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I got caught up with something and I lost track of time. I'm so sorry!'

Louis rolled his eyes fondly. 'It's fine. You turned up in the end. Now, can I please get inside the car and blast the heater?'

Harry let him go and nodded, heading round to the drivers side and sliding back inside the warm car. Watching as Louis placed his cold hands on the heater, he smiled, feeling everything settle around him now his best friend was back home for the holidays.

Starting the car back up again, Harry headed in the direction of Louis' house. 'So, how was the journey back?' he asked, cruising smoothly down the road.

Louis shrugged. 'It was alright. Boring, but thank god for music.'

Harry chuckled and watched as Louis placed his feet on the dashboard. Turning his attention back to the road, he heard the sound of the camera snapping and a large smile stretched across his face, hearing the camera snap again, this time in his direction. 'You're obvious, you know that?' Harry told him, smoothly switching gears as he slowed to a stop at a red light. Louis chuckled and fiddled about on his phone, for few minutes and Harry would bet his car that Louis was uploading the pictures to Instagram.

Seeing the light had changed to green, Harry set off again, feeling his phone buzz twice in his pocket. A comfortable silence filled the car, Louis breaking it occasionally with yawns. Eventually he pulled into Louis' driveway and killed the engine. Turning to Louis, he gently shook the older boy awake. 'We're home, Lou.' he said gently, smiling softly.

Louis groaned and stretched, before he climbed from the car, smiling up at his house. He was about to round the car when Lottie came rushing out of the house in Adidas joggers and cropped jumper. 'Louis!' she squealed excitedly, launching herself into his arms.

Louis smiled happily and picked her up. 'Missed me, then?' Louis chuckled into his sisters pastel pink hair. Seeing Harry head up to his house with his carry on bag, Louis followed him, carrying Lottie in his arms. Stepping into his house, he stepped into the living room and dropped his sister on the sofa, before rushing to the kitchen and finding his mum making cups of tea, a fresh plate of chocolate chip shortbread biscuits on the kitchen island. 'Ooh. Shortbread!' he rubbed his hands together and reached for one.

Johannah quickly turned and smacked his hand away. 'For after dinner.' she told him, before opening her arms. 'Give your mum a hug.'

Louis smiled and quickly rounded the kitchen island, enveloping his mum in his arms for a hug. He had missed her hugs. 'Missed you, Mum.' he whispered in her ear, softly.

Johannah smiled. 'Missed you too, baby. It's good to have you home.' she told him, pulling gently away from the hug and seizing him up and down. 'You've lost a bit of weight, Boobear.' She frowned disapprovingly.

'Yeah, just been feeling a bit stressed, but I'm okay, Mum. I promise.' Louis reassured her, reaching round her to grab his and Lottie's cup of tea. 'Come on, let's go into the living room and I'll tell you about the first three months at Uni.' he said, heading towards the living room, where Harry and Lottie were seated, watching television. 'Bring the shortbread too.'

* * *

 

'You didn't have to unpack for me, Harry, but thanks.' Louis said, gratefully.

After having dinner and telling tales about his first three months at Uni, Louis excused himself to unpack and freshened up. Harry followed him and unpacked Louis' bag while Louis was in the shower.

Harry shrugged. 'You'd do the same for me,' he replied, sitting down on Louis' bed.

Louis smiled and nodded. 'Maybe not as neatly, but... I would.' He joined Harry on the bed, sitting next to him. Silence filled room, before Louis broke it. 'I missed you.' he whispered, as if speaking any louder would taint the comfortable atmosphere in the room.

Harry glanced at him. 'I missed you too...' he whispered, looking at him through his lashes.

Louis swallowed as he felt the atmosphere in the room change. His leg started bouncing as nerves started to kick in. He knew how this was going to end up, it had started in college between the two of them. At first, it had been drunken kisses and make-out sessions between them, before one night at a house party they had found themselves in an empty bedroom, with their clothes scattered on the floor.

Connecting their eyes, Louis watched as Harry's eyes darkened and his bottom lip disappeared under his teeth. Louis swallowed a rush of salvia in his mouth as Harry leaned in slowly and connected their lips in a soft, sweet kiss. Drawing back softly, Louis leaned back in with a kiss a little more heated than the previous one. Feeling Harry's hands clasp the back of his neck, Louis allowed his mouth to accept Harry's tongue. Harry moaned softly into Louis mouth and moved closer to him, before moving to straddle him, turning the kiss deeper. Louis moaned back into Harry's mouth before slowly laying down on the bed, Harry on top of him.  

Footsteps heading up the stairs caught Louis' ears. Letting out a muffled sound, Louis detached their lips and pushed Harry off him, watching as Harry pouted before sighing and running a hand through his hair, just managing to look presentable before Louis' bedroom door slammed open and an Irish whirlwind entered the room.

'You fucker, I had to find out through H's Instagram that you're back!' Niall accused, pointing a finger at Louis. 'We're going out to celebrate, c'mon!'

Harry and Louis groaned in annoyance. They hated it when their friends made plans behind their backs and then expected them to just change their plans to suit them. 'No... We're having a night in. We'll go out tomorrow, I promise.' Louis told Niall, who shook his head firmly.

'Nope! Now, I'll give you both five minutes to change.' Niall told them, before he stepped from the room and closed the door behind him, heading down the stairs.

Louis tipped his head back and groaned, before walking to his wardrobe and pulling out his skinniest black jeans and a grey scooped neck jumper, grabbing a different jumper for Harry and chucking it over shoulder for him to wear. Quickly getting changed, Louis had just done the button on his jeans, when Harry crowded him up against his dresser.

'You're really going to wear these?' he whispered, hotly in Louis' ear.

'Yes, why?' Louis said, adding some product to his hair, trying to ignore the tingly sensations he was feeling from Harry been so close to him.

'They're your pulling jeans. I should know...'

Their eyes met in the mirror, the tension crackling between them. Turning round, Louis grabbed Harry's face between his hands on brought him in for a deep kiss. Feeling Harry's arms wrap round his waist, he allowed himself to get lost in the kiss for a few minutes.

A bang to the door had them both jumping apart, before making themselves presentable. Opening the door, Niall had an unimpressed expression on his face. 'Why do you two always take so long? You were never like this before.' he questioned, as they headed for the stairs.

'Oh, please. Never leave them two in a room together, you never know what might happen.' said Lottie, appearing behind the boys.

Louis turned round to scold her, only to notice she was dressed for going out. Her hair was in a high ponytail, her makeup was done flawlessly and smoky and her white Adidas t-shirt dress adorned her body with a black leather jacket and black ankle boots.

'Where the hell are you going?' Harry asked, as if he was reading Louis' mind.

'Out with you guys. Niall said it was okay. More the merrier, he said.' she replied, while she checked her bag for her ID, her phone, keys and her wallet.

Louis turned to Niall with his eyebrow raised. 'Fine, but when we say we're going, we're going.' Louis told his sister, who rolled her eyes but nodded.

Niall clapped his hands and turned to head down the stairs, only to be stopped at the bottom by Johannah. 'If you guys need a lift home, just let me know and I'll come and get you.' she told them, making the teenagers nod.

'Will do, Mum.' Louis told her, as they side stepped her and headed for the front door. Blowing a kiss to her mum, Lottie shut the door behind and carefully rushed after the boys down the cobbled driveway. Looping her arm through Louis, she listened to her brother talking about his first term at Uni to Niall.

While the two boys and Lottie had chosen to go to University at home, Louis had been accepted to London University for Drama and Acting. He didn't expect it, especially since he applied on a whim and didn't tell anyone until he got the letter through, confirming his acceptance. Lottie didn't she'd ever forget the showdown between their mum, Louis and Harry when that happened. She was actually surprised no one called the police with a noise complaint.

When they reached the club, they joined in line to the entrance of the club. Since she was standing in a good light, Lottie started snapping selfies, making Louis shake his head fondly. She caught his eyes before a photo of the two of them, both of them smiling widely before she sent it off to her mum.

'So vain.' Harry teased Lottie gently, making her pout in faux annoyance.

'You can't talk.' she retaliated, referring to Harry's artsy Instagram page, scattered with photos of his family, Louis, artsy things, Louis and selfies of himself shot in an artsy way.

'Touché.'

Louis felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he saw that he had been automatically connected to the club wifi, and had two Instagram notifications. Unlocking his phone, he tapped on Harry's notification and saw an black and white silhouette of himself, Lottie and Niall from earlier when they were walking to the club.

_Boys night ft lottietomlinson_

Liking and commenting with a red heart, he moved onto Lottie's notification, which was the selfie of them both.

_Bro's home for Chrimbo! X_

Liking and commenting with a load of red hearts, Louis exited his sister's profile and went to the camera, snapping a retro look of the clubs neon sign and tagging the other three in the picture, before captioning it simply with the two mugs of beer emojis and tagging the club in the location, before posting it and tucking his phone back in his pocket securely. 

After nearly half an hour of standing outside, they were finally let into the club, with Niall and Lottie going to find a booth and Louis and Harry heading straight for the bar, getting served almost immediately. After paying for the two beers and the two vodka cranberries, they made their way over to their booth, finding them both in the corner, almost secluded from everyone else.

'Here we go.' Louis said, sliding into the booth next to his sister and handing her vodka cranberry.

'Thanks!'

Stifling a yawn, Louis took a sip of his cold beer, relishing the coldness slipping down his throat. 'So, Nialler! Where's my birthday present?'

Niall frowned. 'Erm… At home?'

'Good. Just checking you've actually bought me something after last year.'

'It's not my fault! I went back to Ireland-'

Louis laughed, calming Niall down first before speaking. 'Niall, I'm kidding! Don't be silly! Your text message was more than enough.'

'What you doing for Christmas this year, Niall?' Lottie asked, taking a sip of her drink through the little straw in her glass.

'Staying here this year, my grandparents are coming to us. So, that should be fun.'

Lottie smiled before slipping her phone out of her pocket and snapping a selfie of her and her drink. Harry rolled his eyes fondly and spoke up. 'I'm off to dance.' he announced. 'You coming?' he asked, his eyes lingering on Louis longer than the others.

'In a bit.' Louis said, with a smile before he turned his attention to something Lottie showed him on her phone.

Harry shrugged and disappeared into the crowd, leaving the three of them behind. Niall watched him for a few minutes, before a smug smile settled on his face as he turned to Louis. 'So, Louis... How's the dating going down there?'

Louis frowned slightly. 'I'm not... I'm concentrating on my studies this year...'

Niall chuckled slightly. 'You sure it's because of your studies?'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Louis asked, getting slightly defensive.

'Well, the night of the house-party? You and a certain curly hair fella disappeared for a while...'

Louis remained neutral. _Niall couldn't know. Just because they disappeared together, doesn't mean he knew what happened that night._ 'Yeah, because Harry felt sick-'

'Louis... Please don't lie. I'm your best friend, you can tell me.'

'Tell you what?'

Niall raised an eyebrow disbelievingly at his best friend. 'Louis, he told me about the arraignment that you two had going on before you left.'

Lottie frowned and looked between the boys. 'What arraignment?' she asked. This was news to her.

Louis sighed. 'What does that have to do with my non existence love life?'

'Are you holding back because of that?'

Louis' cheeks pinked a bit, thankfully hidden in the darkness of the club. 'No.'

'Holding back from dating for what?' Lottie asked, eager to know.

Louis sighed. 'Me and Harry have been having sex!' he blurted out, 'and Niall think that's the reason I'm not dating anyone in Uni.'

'I wouldn't be surprised.' Lottie said, as though it was a natural thing for her brother to admit to sleeping with his best friend.

Doing a double take, Louis spluttered out. 'What?'

Lottie looked up at him, placing her empty glass on the table. 'Well, you've been best friend since the day Harry was born and you've been joined at the hip ever since. You're the first person Harry came out to, and you both gave each other your... V cards!'

Louis eyes widened in horror at his sister knowing that. 'Right, just because me and Harry have an arraignment, does not mean it's natural or that it means anything more that just that, an arraignment. We like sex. We both want it! What's the danger?'

'Both of you developing feelings for each other?'

Louis steeled himself and grabbed his sisters empty glass. 'I'm going to the bar.' Niall got up to follow him to give him a hand. 'Don't follow me!' Louis growled, annoyed at his best friend and sister even though Lottie was speaking the truth.

Heading to the bar, Louis leaned against it, closing his eyes. Him and Harry were fine. It was a casual arraignment and they both promised each other that they wouldn't develop feelings for each other. Besides Harry was the opposite of the guys Louis would go for anyway. So, really... There was absolutely no harm what so ever about their arraignment.

Opening his eyes, he made a decision he knew he would regret in the morning.

'Tequila shots and vodka shots please.... Doubles.'

* * *

 

Harry didn't know how they had ended up at a house party. It was a blur leaving the club and ending up at some random person's house. Niall and Lottie stumbled to his side, the two of them slightly more sober than Harry.

'Where's Louis?' asked Lottie, clinging tightly to Harry's hand to keep her balance.

'He disappeared with that dude from our high school for drinks.' Harry told her, or at least told one of her, he was seeing double. 'Oh, god. I need to sober up. There's two of you...'

Groaning, he headed for a bathroom, Niall and Lottie at his heels to make sure he didn't hurt himself. Finding a bathroom, he made the other two wait outside while he brought up the contents of his stomach, feeling the acid burning his throat once he had brought up everything. Gagging at the smell, he quickly flushed the toilet and dipped his head low to drink from the cold tap, relishing the cold water on his throat.

Once he felt certain he could walk without stumbling and without seeing double, he opened the bathroom door, to find Niall and Lottie worse for wear. 'I want a McDonald's. Or pizza.' Lottie told him, as soon as he had opened the door.

He looked at her closely, seeing a very slight pale look of her slightly sweaty skin. He noticed. 'Yeah. we'll get Louis and then we'll go. Come on, I can already taste the cheeseburger on my tongue.' Harry said, before he set off slowly down the stairs, the music hurting his head.

'Harry, what does this mean?'

Harry stepped off the last step and turned to Lottie, who was frowning at her phone. Accepting the rose gold iPhone from her, he looked down at a drunken text message from Louis to Lottie.

_Zany ookig hoom. Lov U. X_

'Zayn... Is taking him home.' Harry looked up at Lottie, ignoring Niall's gaze. 'As in going back to your mums or...' He didn't finish the sentence for fear of throwing up at the thought of Louis doing something with someone other than him.

Lottie shrugged. 'I don't know. Can we please talk about this one the way to McDonalds?' she asked, taking her phone back and ringing for a taxi. Once confirming the time, she hung up and slipped the phone back in her pocket, before heading for the front door to get some fresh air. Groaning in relief at the coldness on her overheated face, Lottie sat down on the front step of the porch.

'Harry?'

Harry turned at the familiar voice. 'Nick. What are you doing here?' Harry asked, getting up from besides Lottie and hugging his friend.

'Me and Cara crashed the party, Pixie and Alexa are in there too somewhere.'

Harry chuckled. 'Of course you crashed it. You didn't see... Malik in there did you? With Gigi?'

Nick laughed. 'Gigi? She dumped his ass weeks ago. Caught him sexting another guy.'

Harry felt an uneasy feeling settle in his stomach. 'Oh? Any idea who?'

'Cara thinks it was Tomlinson. Although Louis wasn't replying judging by the long unanswered thread on Malik's phone when I peeked over his shoulder.'

'He wasn't?'

'Yeah, so you have nothing to worry about.' Nick said, smugly with a knowing grin.

Harry decided to ignore him, in favour of greeting Alexa, who opened the front door, in her quest at finding Nick. 'Hey Alexa. How are you?' he greeted, gently kissing his friends cheek.

'I'm good. You?'

Harry nodded, before jumping at a horn blaring, a taxi parked up outside the house. 'That's us, but I'll message you later, okay. We'll arrange something...' Harry told Nick and Alexa, before he helped Lottie to her feet and guided her to the taxi, Niall trailing behind.

Slamming the door shut behind him as he settled into the seat, the Irish whirlwind spoke, 'McDonald's please...'

* * *

 

Lottie jumped as the house phone rang through the pitch black house. She frowned as her senses awoke before she realised it was loud because she was sitting on the floor next to it. Shaking her head, she scrambled for the phone and clearing her throat before she spoke.

'Hello?' she yawned, covering her mouth with hand, as she eyed her still full McDonald's bag on the floor next to her foot.

'Is this Johannah Tomlinson?'

'No, this is her daughter Charlotte, can I help-' The landing light switching on, turned her attention to the top of the stairs, where her mother was standing, a questioning look on her face. 'Oh, hang on... She's here now.' Holding the portable landline phone out to her Mum, Lottie watched as Johannah took the phone. 

'Johannah Tomlinson speaking?'

'This is Lisa Newsome from Doncaster Royal Infirmary...'

Lottie watched as her mother went from tired to alert to pale in the timespan of ten seconds.

She knew it was something bad...

* * *

 

'Harry! Wake up!'

A stinging sensation erupted on his cheek as he awoke. Cradling his right cheek, Harry opened his eyes to see his sister grabbing him a jumper and some jeans. 'Gemma, what the fuck?' he shouted, glancing at his clock which 4.36am.

'Get up! Now!' she shouted, throwing Harry his clothes and leaving his room, disappearing into hers.

Harry groaned and pulled the clothes on, before finishing off the rest of water on his bedside table. Getting to his feet, he stumbled out into the hallway, waiting for Gemma. Which thankfully wasn't long. 'Gemma, will you please tell me what is wrong?' Harry asked, tiredly, stumbling after her down the stairs, thankfully catching his trainers when Gemma threw them to him.

'I'll tell you in the car.' Gemma said, tugging her Ugg boots on before she grabbed her car keys and rushed out to her car, Harry following behind after he locked up the house with his set of keys. Slipping into the passenger seat, Harry tugged on the seatbelt and watched as Gemma peeled out of the driveway. Once they were on the road, Gemma spoke. 'When was the last time you saw Louis tonight?' she asked, watching the road carefully, even though the roads were deserted.

Harry frowned. 'When we crashed a house party. Why?'

'Did he leave with you?'

'No. He left us. Malik took him home.'

Gemma sighed and rubbed her forehead quickly. 'Harry...' she said, softly.

Harry's stomach dropped. Whenever Gemma used her soft tone, she had bad news. 'What's happened?'

* * *

 

Harry burst through the doors of the ICU Ward, wildly looking for Johannah or Lottie or even Louis laid up in bed. Turning a corner, he caught sight of Lottie's pastel pink hair. Rushing towards her, he watched as she wiped a tear away and caught sight of him. Wrapping her up in his arms, Harry tried to glance through the door of Louis' room, but he couldn't make out anything or anyone just yet.

'Where's your mum? Is he okay? What happened?' Harry rambled off, as he broke away from the hug gently.

Lottie sniffled. 'We shouldn't have let him leave with Zayn. I didn't even see Zayn at the party or Louis leave. Hell, I don't know what happened when we entered the house!'

Harry thought back to the club, trying to remember earlier in the evening. 'Zayn was at the club. Just before we were leaving. That's how we ended up at the house party and god knows how long I spent in the toilet...'

The door opened at that moment and Johannah stepped outside of Louis' room, wiping a tear away and sniffling. Thanking the nurse, she turned to Lottie, before noticing Harry as well. 'Oh, darlings!' she sobbed, pulling them both in for a hug.

'What's happened?' Harry whispered, in her ear, terrified of what could come out of Johannah's mouth.

'He had to be cut from the car. He's had bad internal bleeding, a few broken bones and a head injury, thankfully, they don't think it's serious, but they just want to keep an eye on him for the first two nights.'

'But he's going to be okay, right?' Harry asked, urgently.

'Fingers crossed.' Johannah said, breaking the hug and wiping her cheeks and Lottie's. 'Hey, come on. Honestly, he's going to fine.'

'Can I see him? Just for a minute? Please?' Harry begged, wiping his tears off his cheek.

Johannah looked over her shoulder at the nurses. 'Two minutes. Go on.' She whispered, opening the door and allowed Harry to slip through the door and into the room.

Harry shut the door quietly and stared at the bed where Louis lay, unmoving. Rushing to his side, Harry gripped Louis hand in his. 'Louis, why would you leave with Malik of all people? You gave Lottie a lecture about 'when we go, we're going and no arguments!'' Harry sighed and sniffled. 'I'm sorry. But please don't do that again!' Harry a teardrop to drop onto Louis' hand.

Leaning down, he gently stroked Louis' hair back and kissed him on the forehead, just as Johannah opened the door. 'Time to go, love.' she said, before shutting the door again.

Lifting his lips from Louis' skin, Harry stroked his cheek with his hand before he stepped away and out of the room...

* * *

 

Niall came rushing into the cafeteria about at about seven am, which surprised Harry and Lottie, seeing as Niall normally slept until midday in the holidays. 'What happened? Where's Louis?' Harry opened his mouth, but Niall barrelled on. 'Actually, where's Malik? I'm going to kill him when I see him.'

Harry sighed and wiped his eyes. 'He's in Police custody. You don't worry about him.'

Niall sighed before he sat down, noticing Harry's tearstained face. 'What's happened?' he asked, panicked.

'Louis had a seizure during the night. We don't know if it's serious or not.' Harry said, taking a sip of his lukewarm tea.

Niall fell silent. 'But he's not epileptic... How can he have a seizure?'

'The doctors think that it's post traumatic seizure, but they don't think it's going to be continuous.'

Niall nodded in understanding before getting up to get a drink. Lottie looked after him. 'I'll go see if he's okay.' she said, before getting to her feet and heading in Niall's direction.

Harry sighed and slumped back in his seat, tracing the rim of his cup with his pointer finger. The panic and horror he had felt last night when the nurse had woken Johannah, himself and Lottie to explain what had happened, was something he never he wanted to feel again. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he opened up his pictures to scroll through them. Stopping on one of his favourite pictures, he smiled.

The picture had been taken after one of their sexual escapades one drunken night. Louis had had the house to himself and had taken full use of it. Harry had gotten up at sunrise for a drink and saw a perfect photo opportunity. He knew it was creepy but the morning golden rays on Louis' skin were perfectly positioned, thankfully, so was the duvet on Louis' lower region.

'You okay?'

Harry jumped when Johannah sat down in-front of him. 'Yeah, I'm okay.' he said, clearing his throat. 'Is Louis okay?'

Johannah nodded. 'He's going to be fine. All the brain activity is normal and responding fine. Hopefully he should okay to move out of ICU sometime tomorrow.'

Harry let out a happy noise. 'Good. Will he wake up today?'

'Maybe. I'll keep checking on him during my shift tonight.' Johannah promised him, reaching over and taking his hand in hers, stroking the back it gently. 'And I'll let you know when he does.'

Harry smiled gratefully. 'Thanks Johannah.'

Niall sat back down, two steaming mugs of tea in hands. 'Here. Got you a fresh one.' He sniffled before he spoke. 'How's Louis? I heard he had a seizure? But how is that-' Niall started, only to for Johannah to cut him off.

'He did, but Niall, I promise you, he's fine. He had brain scan and it's all come back normal and responsive. You have nothing to worry about.'  

* * *

 

Harry had been home six hours when he got the phone call.

After finishing off their hot drinks, Johannah had taken them all home, telling them to get rest and some proper food in them, rather than the hospital food. Harry had just got changed after his shower, when a familiar ringtone rang out.

Tripping over his feet to grab his phone from the charger, he answered breathlessly. 'Johannah?'

'He's awake, but he's still in and out of it. I guess I'll see you in a few hours?'

A smile stretched across Harry's face. 'See you soon.' Hanging up, Harry grabbed his jacket and tucked his phone into his pocket. Grabbing his keys, he dashed down the steps and out to his car, heading in one direction.

Parking up and getting a ticket for four hours on his car, Harry headed inside the hospital, stopping off at the shops, to buy a few magazines and some bars of chocolate and packets of crisps. Heading up to the ward, Harry peeked through the door, seeing Louis asleep. Smiling, he opened the door as quietly as he could and shut it gently. Heading round to the large arm chair that was next to Louis' bed, he set the bag of treats down on Louis' bedside cabinet, next to the water jug.

Sitting down in the chair, Harry dug his phone out of his pocket and opened up his message thread to Niall.

_Louis is awake. Asleep at the minute, but I'll let you know when he's awake so you can come down and see him X_

Closing the message thread, he opened up Candy Crush and played for a few minutes, cheering silently when he upped a level. He jumped when a pained groan sounded throughout the room. Pushing himself to his feet, Harry grabbed Louis' hand. 'Louis, it's okay. What do you need?' he asked, pushing Louis' hair back from his face.

Louis let out a pained breath before he grabbed the morphine remote and pressed the button, allowing a shot of morphine to enter his body by his IV drip. Letting go of the remote and letting out a sigh, he turned his tired blue eyes to Harry. 'You're here...' he rasped, his throat dry from talking for a while.

'Of course I am. I always will be.'

Louis smiled and glanced up at the water. 'Are there any cups? I really need a drink.'

Harry looked round, finding the plastic cups hidden behind the plastic bag and poured him a cup, leaving it next to the water jug. 'You want me to help you sit up?'

Louis nodded. 'Just pressed the top button up,' he told Harry, bracing himself for a bit of jostling. Biting back a muffled noise of pain, Louis relaxed himself as Harry let go of the remote, helping him lean back after he fluffed his pillows. 'Thanks Haz.' Wincing as he leaned back, Harry handed him the cup of water, watching as he took long sips, before handing him the empty cup back.

'Want another?' Harry asked, seeing Louis shake his head.

'No, I'm okay.' Louis said, softly, before he eyed the bag. 'What's in the bag?'

Harry smiled and chuckled. 'Who said it's for you?'

'I did!'

Harry laughed and handed Louis the bag. 'Because you'll be bedbound for a little while, thought you'd get bored.'

Louis tipped the contents out onto the bed, smiling at his best friends thoughtfulness. 'Yes, Harry!' He grabbed a chocolate bar, immediately ripping into it and breaking some off, popping a square into his mouth before offering the square to Harry, who happily accepted it. Silence befell the room as Harry pulled the chair right next to Louis' bed and sat back down. Louis broke the chocolate down into little squares and nudged some towards Harry. 'Harry?' he asked, as he looked down at the horrible hospital bedding.

'Yeah?'

'I'm sorry.' Louis whispered, as he brought his head up, looking into Harry's eyes. 'I'm sorry for leaving you guys there.'

Harry nodded, before swallowing his piece of chocolate. 'Why did you?' he asked gently. 'I mean, you gave Lottie a lecture about when it's time to leave...'

'I don't know. I just... I remember seeing Zayn and then we went to get drinks and the next thing I know, I'm waking up here surrounded by nurses and doctors.' Louis sniffled and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll never do it again, I promise.' 

Harry leant forward and wiped the tears away that were decorating Louis' face. 'It's okay. You're here. You're here and you're alive and that's all that matters. I've still got you in my life.' Harry whispered, ignoring his own tears on his face. 'I won't let anything happen to you again on a night out, I promise.' Harry continued, their forehead together as they both got overwhelmed with everything that had happened in the last few hours.

'Bit hard to do when I'm in London.' Louis said, pulling back and sighing, wincing again. 'I haven't even had a day at home yet. I was so looking forward to sleeping in my own bed with you and been woken up on Christmas morning by Lottie pouncing on me like she always does.'

Harry grabbed his hand. 'Listen to me, this isn't your fault. This is Malik's. He got behind the wheel when he was pissed. You're lucky no-one else was involved.'

Louis sniffled. 'Where is he anyway?'

'Police station. The police will be around at some point to talk to you, they've already spoken to us last night... or early this morning, whichever way you look at it.'

Louis nodded, before a large yawn escaped his mouth. 'Don't be offended if I fall asleep.' he warned, making Harry chuckle.

'You can sleep, Lou. It's okay.' Harry told him, removing the chocolate and crisps and magazines from Louis' bed, so he could get comfy. 'Do you want me to lower the bed?'

Louis nodded round another yawn. 'Please...' he said, pulling the blanket up round his shoulders, his eyes drooping. 'Sorry, Haz.'

'Honestly, it's fine.' Harry whispered, reaching forward and pressing a kiss to Louis' forehead. 'I'll be here when you wake up.'

'Promise?' Louis mumbled, his eyes slipping closed.

'Yes, of course, always.'

* * *

 

Johannah entered the room, just before her evening shift started, the late afternoon sky black already. She shook her head fondly at the sight that greeted her. Her son was fast asleep, as was Harry, their hands having joined sometime in their sleep. Snapping a quick photo of their hands, she headed round to Louis' side, being careful of all the wires.

'Louis, darling.' she cooed, gently shaking him. 'Louis... Wake up, darling.' Shaking his shoulder a bit more firmly, Louis groaned, blinked his eyes open before turning his tired eyes towards his mum.

'Mum, what is it?' he rasped, clearing his throat so he could speak more clearly.

'The police want to talk to you. About the accident. They'll be quick, they've promised.'

Louis sighed and yawned, before nodding. 'Fine. Let's just get it over with, so I can go back to sleep.' he told her, before he grabbed the morphine button and pressed it.

Johannah noticed and frowned. 'I'll get you an IV bag of morphine when I start my shift.' Pressing a kiss to his head, Johannah headed out of the room to tell the police they could be allowed in.

Louis yawned again and turned his attention to a still sleeping Harry. Smiling, he gently but firmly shook their hands, causing Harry to jolt away. 'The police are here. They want to talk to me.'

Harry let a squeak as he stretched, breaking their hands apart. 'Okay, I'll be outside. Do you want me to bring you anything?'

Louis shook his head. 'No, I'm fine thanks. Go and get yourself a drink and something to eat. I'll be okay.' Puckering his lips in an air kiss, he sent Harry off as the police walked in.

'Ah. Mr Tomlinson. Glad to see you awake. DI Holloway and DCI Brown, hope you don't mind if we can ask you a few questions about the road collision what happened last night involving you and Mr Malik?'

'No, of course not...'

* * *

 

Niall rocked back and forth on his feet, waiting for Lottie to open the front door of the Tomlinson residence. After receiving a text from Lottie, asking him if he could take her to the hospital, he had agreed although he knew that they wouldn't all be allowed in the room at the same time. He was about to pull out his phone when the front door finally opened and Lottie stepped out, an overnight bag resting on her shoulder.

'Sorry, I was trying find something.' Lottie told him, tucking her hair behind her ear as she shut the front door and locked it. 'Thankyou for this.' she said, as they headed for Niall's car.

'It's fine, honestly. I was going to visit him anyway.' he said, as he slid into the drivers seat and started up the car. Once making sure Lottie had put her seatbelt on, he backed out of the drive slowly and headed in the direction of the hospital. 'How's the hangover?' he asked, making conversation.

Lottie snorted. 'Getting told your brother is in hospital for a road collision sobers you up pretty quickly.' Lottie sassed, but sighed. 'My head does hurt though.'

'You taken some paracetamol?' Niall asked, pulling the passenger compartment down, where a first aid kit was and the car manual was. 'There's some in there if you need some.'

Lottie smiled. 'Thanks Niall. How are you feeling?'

'Headache, but not as bad as I normally am.' Niall said, as he slowed to a stop at a traffic light. The snap of a phone had Niall turning to face Lottie. 'Honestly, don't you get tired of snapping selfies?' he asked, shifting the car into first gear and finding his bite.

'Nope.' Lottie said, popping the 'p' as she uploaded the selfie to Instagram, with the caption _thankful for makeup. hungover today. send help._ Silence fell over the car as Lottie slowly fell asleep, while Niall concentrated on driving, his senses on high alert because of the night before. Eventually, he pulled into the hospital car park and drove around for a parking space. Finding one relatively close to the entrance, he pulled in. 

'Lottie, I need a ticket. I'll be back in a minute.' he told her after he shook her awake. Lottie mumbled something as Niall climbed from the car, the cold, dark December night biting his skin. Rushing back to his car with a ticket in his hand, he displayed on his dashboard, before waiting for Lottie to climb from the car so he could lock it up. Rushing inside, they both shuddered from the cold. 'Want a drink to warm up first?'

'Yeah... Please.' Lottie shivered, rushing the Costa shop that in the cafeteria. After getting two takeout hazelnut hot chocolates, they headed up to the ICU ward, sipping their drinks and making small talk as they did. Washing their hands with the hand sanitizer, they headed for Louis' room, only to be stopped by Harry, who appeared from the waiting room.

'Lottie, Niall...' Harry greeted them, waving them into the waiting room where he was. 'The police are still with him. They hopefully should be wrapping up soon.'

'Where's my mum?' Lottie asked, looking round.

'She's started her shift, but she's going to keep popping round to check on him.' Harry answered, eyeing the hot chocolate. He beamed when Lottie handed him the remains of her drink.

'How's he doing?' Niall asked, tipping back the rest of his drink.

'He's sore. But he's okay. He's still in and out of sleeping but I think that's down to the medication.' Harry explained, taking a sip of Lottie's drink, relishing the warm liquid running down his throat. A knock to the door had Harry shooting to his feet as the police officers entered the room. 'Is he okay? Have you finished questioning him?'

DCI Holloway nodded. 'Yep. All questions are finished. He was falling asleep when we were leaving the room. You wouldn't happen to know where we could find Mrs Tomlinson, would you?'

Harry nodded. 'She's a midwife. So, probably the Maternity part of the hospital.'

DCI Holloway nodded his head in thanks. 'Thankyou Mr Styles.' he said, gratefully, before he and his colleague exited the room, leaving the three teenagers alone.

'Can I go and see him? I know he's asleep but... I just want to see him. Make sure he's actually alright with my own eyes?' Lottie asked, making Harry frown.

'Of course you can. You don't have to ask me. We're allowed to see him anytime bar hours what aren't visiting hours.' Harry told her softly, squeezing her hand gently and watching as she left the room with the overnight bag. Harry slumped against the chair and yawned, watching as Niall moved to sit next to him.

'How long have you been here?'

Harry checked his phone that was in his hand. 'Since four o'clock. Visiting hours are over at nine, so we've got two hours.' he said, sleepily.

'Harry, why don't you go home? Louis will understand.' Niall said, finishing the dregs of his drink before chucking his takeout cup in the bin.

Harry sighed and yawned, before nodding. 'I'm going to go and say goodbye. You coming?' Niall nodded and got to his feet, following Harry to Louis' room. Stepping into the room hesitantly, Niall took his time to look at Louis. He had never been in ICU until the previous night, but even then he didn't go in and see Louis, so he had no idea what to expect. 'You okay?' Harry asked gently, seeing Niall's mind whirring.

Niall nodded again. 'Yeah, just... A little overwhelmed at all them wires.'

'It's okay. They're to monitor his heart and blood pressure and his pulse and everything. He's fine, Niall. I promise.' Harry reassured him, before stepping over to Louis' side and kissing his forehead, only to disturb Louis' sleep. 'Shit. I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry.' Harry apologized, watching ass Louis' eyes flickered open.

'It's okay, Haz.' Louis said, as he got comfy in the bed. 'Are you going?' he asked, looking over at him.

Harry nodded. 'Your sister and Niall are here to keep you a bit of company.'

Louis nodded, nuzzling into the hand that was resting on his forehead gently. 'Okay. See you tomorrow?' Louis whispered, watching Harry nod and drop another quick kiss down onto his forehead. 'Night Haz.' he called, as Harry opened the door to his room, pouting when it shut and leave him alone with Niall and Lottie.

'Well, don't love us two too much, bro!' Lottie exclaimed, making Niall laugh as he dragged up another chair and sat next to her.

Louis quickly changed his face expression to a scowl. 'Shut up. What have you brought me?' he asked, seeing the bag at his sisters feet...

* * *

 

Spending your birthday in hospital wasn't the best, but when you were finally on a general ward after two days and had a room to yourself, it wasn't so bad. Especially when you had family and best friends as great as Johannah and Lottie, Harry and Niall, who surprised by waking him up with a decorated room full of birthday banners and confetti.

'What's this?' Louis laughed, his eyes crinkling with delight.

'Well, you're spending your birthday in hospital, so we've come to celebrate with you and keep you company.' Niall said, leaning down and hugging Louis gently, setting a neatly wrapped present on his bed. 'Your birthday present. Your Christmas present is for tomorrow. Promise.'

Louis laughed and ripped into it, revealing it to be a new Adidas jacket. 'Nice taste, Nialler. Thanks lad.' Louis said, as Niall lifted it and turned it round to show Louis the front and back.

Niall smiled and stepped aside so Lottie could gave her brother her present, sitting down on the edge of the bed. 'I know it's not much for your birthday, but your Christmas present kind of took the most of my money.' she said, watching as Louis raised an eyebrow.

'What the hell have you got me for Christmas?' Louis wondered, before he ripped into the present, seeing a bath and body set  and a body spray set from Ted Baker. 'Are you saying I smell or something?' he asked, teasingly.

'No. No, I was in Boots-'

'Calm down. I'm just kidding.' he told his sister, wincing as he pulled her in for a hug. 'I'm sorry I haven't got you guys any Christmas presents this year. I thought I'd have time to go shopping when I came home.'

'Louis, you couldn't have known this was going to happen.' Johannah said, sitting down on the other side of Louis and taking his hand in her hers, stroking the back of it. 'You being alive is the best I could have.' she told him firmly, kissing his head, before allowing Harry to take her place.

'Happy birthday, Boobear!' he cooed, handing his present over to Louis.

Rolling his eyes at the nickname, he ripped into the present revealing a leather bound notebook. 'Haz, this is beautiful. Thankyou.' he said, reaching up and hugging Harry tightly, despite the pain it caused.

'You're welcome.'

Niall and Lottie cleared their throats, causing Louis' attention to go to them, his groan turning into laughter when he saw a chocolate cake. Covering his face with his hands, the room erupted into 'Happy Birthday' before setting it down on the bedtable that had the rest of Louis' presents. Blowing out the candle, that thankfully was just a number 19, Louis smiled at the homemade cake, which was clearly Harry's work, decoration with beautiful iced writing spelling out Happy Birthday, Louis.

'Lottie, can you pass me my phone?' Louis asked, smiling at her when she did. Opening up his Instagram, he snapped a photo of the cake before uploading and tagging everyone. Placing his phone down, he looked up at everyone. 'Thankyou guys, for this.'

'Harry made-'

'No, not the cake... Well, partly the cake, thanks Hazza, but this. Decorating my room and making it a good morning, even though it's Christmas Eve and I know you two have traditions with your own families.' He said, to Harry and Niall, who both smiled in response. 'It means a lot to me.'

'You're welcome, Lou.' Niall said, his arm round his best friend shoulder. 'Anything for you.'

'Everyone smile.' Lottie said, her iPhone camera on selfie mode. Louis rolled his eyes, but smiled widely for Lottie's photo, feeling Harry press closer against him, so his tall frame could fit in the photo. 'Aww! Lovely!' she said, before uploaded the photo with a caption and a love heart.

_Happy birthday, louistomlinson. I love you. X_

'Right, whose for cake?' asked Johannah, lifting the cake and placing it on the bedside cabinet and picking up the butter knife to cut the cake...

__

* * *

 

Lottie was fuming. Like properly actually fuming. More angry than when her Dad walked out on her, Louis and her Mum a few years back. Waking up on Christmas morning, Lottie expected to find her Mum either downstairs in the kitchen or at last still in bed, as she hadn't worked the previous day.

It was eleven in the morning and the presents were still unopened and apart from her, the house was empty. Snapping a photo of her morning coffee, she sent it to Louis.

_Merry fucking Christmas to us!  I woke alone on Christmas Morning too! X_

Throwing her phone down on the counter, she ripped into her piece of toast with vigour. Hearing the key turn in the lock, she sighed and wiped her hands on the towel, picking up her cup of coffee and taking a sip. Hearing low voices, she paid them no attention, still bitter about waking up alone.

'You're not angry, are you?'

Lottie quickly turned her head, to see Louis leaning against the kitchen doorway, an arm round his ribs lightly. 'Louis!' she shot to her and rushed to his side, hugging him gently, seeing her Mum putting the overnight back down. 'So this is why I woke up to an empty house?'

'Yeah, I'd hoped you were still in bed, but it took longer to get his meds than I thought. I'm sorry, darling.' Johannah said, coming over and wrapping her arms round her children gently. 'So, who's for presents?' she said, ushering them into the living room, while she went and made them all a cup of Yorkshire Tea.

* * *

 

When Anne had invited Johannah and Lottie spend Christmas dinner with herself, Robin, Harry and Gemma, she didn't expect to see Louis on the doorstep. 'Oh darling!' she fretted, seeing the deep bruising and his arm round his ribs, to protect them. Gently, she pulled him in for a hug and kissed the side of his head. 'Go on in, love. It's freezing.' she said, softly.

Louis smiled and thanked her, stepping into the warmth that was the Styles house. He heard squabbling in the kitchen and smiled. Leaning against the archway to the kitchen, he watched as Harry and Gemma argued about something silly. 'Oi! It's Christmas! Stop fighting!' he shouted, silencing the kitchen.

'Louis!' Harry gasped, forgetting about his argument and rushing to hug Louis, tucking his face into his neck with a smile.

'Alright, Gem?' Louis asked, from over Harry's shoulder.

'Yeah. Good to see you, Lou.' she said, with a gentle smile, heading over and joining the hug, making Louis smile and hug her back.

Gently breaking the hug, Louis stepped, wincing before clearing his throat. 'Anything I can do to help?' he asked, looking over Harry's shoulder at the vegetable prep to do.

'Nope.' said Anne, as she entered the kitchen. 'Robin will be back in a minute, so he can help us. I know Harry wants to give you his present.'

Harry smiled bashfully and headed for the stairs, indicating for Louis to follow him. 'Are you okay with stairs?' Harry asked, watching as Louis nodded.

'I'll be fine.'

He wasn't. He was wheezing as he reached the top, squeezing his eyes shut at the pain. He could hear Harry muttering about lying to him, but Louis let out a groan of relief as he sat down on Harry's bed, reclining slowly against the mountain of pillows Harry had on his bed. Reaching into his pocket, Louis took out a packet of morphine tablets and dry swallowed two of them. Making sure Louis was okay, Harry reclined next to him, handing him a neatly wrapped present. 'I hope you like it. I made it, so... And there's open space of stuff of your own.' Harry told him, softly.

Louis glanced at him, quizzically, before unwrapping the thick, beautiful leather, bound photo album. Flicking it open, Louis smiled at the first page that greeted him. The first ever photo their Mum's took of them together, when they were babies with the caption, **_Boobear and Hazza, aged three months and three weeks._**

'Look how tiny you were!' Louis cooed, pointing to three week old Harry on the page with a large smile.

Harry chuckled besides him, watching as Louis turned page after page, pointing out pictures and retelling little anecdotes from over the years. Getting to the last few pages Harry had filled up, Louis felt Harry moving next to him. Ripping his attention from the book, he looked at his best friend, who looked... Uncomfortable? Opening his mouth to speak, Harry beat him to it. 'Before you... see some of them photos, I want you to know that I thought... I...'

Louis frowned. 'Harry, what is it?'

Harry sighed. 'Some of them I took after our... When you were asleep after we had had sex...'

Louis raised an eyebrow. 'Have you taken nude photos of me?!'

'NO! You're covered from the waist down!'

Whipping the page over, Louis saw what Harry meant. Artsy shots of Louis asleep were scattered amongst selfies of the two of them on holidays with their families or just the two of them. 'Did you take these?' Louis asked, pointing to a shot of him asleep on his stomach, his arm hiding half of his face.

Harry nodded. 'The sunlight was perfect, it looked like the perfect shot...' He licked his lips nervously. 'I'm sorry if it sounds creepy, but...'

'Harry, these are amazing...' Looking up at his best friend, he bit his lip, deciding to take the plunge. 'Is there another reason you took these, Harry?'

Harry looked at Louis, their eyes connecting. 'What... What do you mean?'

'Just... Is it normal to take photos of your friends sleeping in a bed?'

'Are you a friend though, Louis?' the words were out of Harry's mouth before he could stop them. 'I mean, we've been fucking for months...' Seriously, Harry. Shut up.

'You see... I think...' Louis shifted closer  to Harry. 'I think... You took these because you feel something for me.' Louis swallowed down his nerves. 'I think you... You think that you can only have the pictures and the memories to love of me...'

Their faces were so close, Harry could feel Louis' breath on his lips. 'I only can... Can't I?'

'Do you think I'd let you fuck me bare if I didn't love you?'

The kiss that they shared was the steamiest one between them yet.

* * *

 

The smell of turkey and stuffing wafted up the stairs as Anne opened the kitchen door to yell the boys down for dinner. Hearing Harry shout back down to her, she headed back into the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of wine from the wine rack on her way back.

Back upstairs, Harry gently pulled away from the kiss Louis had in trapped in. Pressing three more kisses to his lips in rapid succession, Harry climbed from his place on top of Louis. 'We shouldn't have done that.' Harry whispered, heading for his underwear drawer and throwing Louis a fresh pair of boxers. 'Fuck. Your ribs-'

'Harry, I didn't feel anything much. The tablets took care of the pain. I'll be fine, besides that was hot. Can I borrow a pair of jeans as well?'

After changing into a pair of fresh boxers and skinny jeans, Harry helped Louis from the bed, carrying him bridal style down the steps, despite Louis' shrieks of disapproval.

'What is all the racket?' Robin asked, just as he was about to tuck into his food.

'Your son is a menace, Robin.' Louis said, as Harry gently lowered Louis into a chair next to Lottie, whose nose twitched for a few seconds before a smirk spread across her face.

'What's that smirk for?' Gemma asked, as she took a sip of wine.

Lottie shook her head. 'Thought I smelt something, but I don't.' she added, at Louis' kick to her lower leg.

Silence befell the kitchen as they all tucked into their Christmas dinner, all of them making sounds of delights as the food hit their taste-buds. Soon enough, all the plates were empty, or as empty as they could be. 

'Well, Mum... That was blooming delicious.' Gemma complimented, as she stood up and started collecting everyone's plate, glaring at her brother to help her. As the Styles siblings washed and dried the pots and pans and dishes, Johannah, Anne and Robin wrapped away all the uneaten turkey and stuffing for the next day, leaving the pigs in blankets on the table where Louis and Lottie were nibbling on them. 

'Are you okay? You look a bit green...' Lottie whispered, watching her brother closely.

'My ribs have really started to hurt.' Louis whimpered quietly, clenching his eyes shut at the pain. He knew he was stupid for getting off with Harry, even though Harry did most of the work, but with the heat of the kiss, he couldn't resist him.

'Do you want to go lay down?' At Louis' nod, Lottie stood up and helped Louis to his feet. 'Harry, is it okay if Louis rests on your bed for a bit? His ribs are starting to hurt him.'

'Yeah, of course. Do you want me to carry-'

'No… Honestly, just a-' Loui cut himself off as Johannah appeared with a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a towel. 'Never mind. Thanks Mum.' he said, gratefully, allowing Lottie to lead him from the kitchen and help him up the stairs.

Harry watched them go before turning back to help Gemma, drying off the pots and pan and utensils for her. 'Mum, how much stuff did you use?' 

'Apparently, the entire kitchen...' Gemma commented, her elbows deep in soapy water. Anne waved her children off, sipping her red wine contently.

When the kitchen was back to normal, with everything tidied away and spotless, the adults moved into the living room, while Harry jogged up the stairs to his room. Knocking gently, he opened the bedroom door to see Louis and Lottie fast asleep. Smiling at the sight, he quickly snapped a cute picture, before gently laying down on his bed. Louis was propped up on pillows, while Lottie was fast asleep on his shoulder, her arm hugging his tightly. Gently, Harry threw a blanket over all three of them, before cuddling up on Louis' other side.

Louis grumbled in his sleep, his head subconsciously falling onto Harry's. Smiling, Harry pressed a kiss to his boyfriends shoulder, before he laced their hands together and rested his eyes.

His phone vibrating next to him woke him up. Blinking awake, Harry yawned, before realising he was alone with Louis. Stretching carefully, Harry pressed a kiss to his boyfriends cheek. 'You feeling any better?'

Louis nodded. 'Much. Lots has just gone to get me another ice pack.' 

'Good. I'm glad... Boyfriend...' 

A pink tint overtook Louis' cheeks, as he bit his lip. 'I like it when you call me that.' 

Harry smiled. 'Yeah?' Louis nodded. 'Can I give my boyfriend a kiss?' Another nod, before their lips connected, deeply but sweet. They stayed connected until both of their phones went off, signalling an notification.

_lottietomlinson just posted a photo._

Underneath a black and white photo of himself and Harry kissing.

_They finally pulled their heads out of their asses X_

'Oh, I'm going to kill her...' Louis muttered, with no heat behind his words. Shaking his head, he watched as Harry clicked on an earlier notification from him.

A simple photo of their fingers laced tightly together.

_Guess who got a boyfriend for Christmas? X_

The megawatt smile from Harry had to be one of his favourite Christmas presents ever...

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!
> 
> Hope you all liked this one! I may be open into doing little sequels/interludes/preludes for this, which is something I haven't done before. Would you be interested in that?
> 
> Leave a little message below. Love you all! X


End file.
